


pick of the patch

by rogueonestan



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, also theres a lot of dad jokes bc hes a dad, enjoy, just some soft pumpkin patch date, oh well, which is hard to write bc ive never been to one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueonestan/pseuds/rogueonestan
Summary: you and frankie go on a pumpkin patch date when he sees how stressed you are
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Kudos: 3





	pick of the patch

Waking up in a jolt, the obnoxiously loud timer going off in your kitchen suddenly wakes you up from your slumber. A grown slips from your lips as you force yourself from your comfortable position on the couch and make your way to the kitchen. You switch off the timer on the oven and pull out the food from the oven. You’re currently making up a batch of freshly baked pumpkin bread for an upcoming Halloween themed potluck at your work. Usually, you would just buy some premade food at your local grocery store and call it a day, but something about fall always makes you motivated to cook. On your days off recently, you’ve been spending your days cooking up fall-inspired foods. Just the other day, you made a simple yet delicious butternut squash soup. 

After placing the hot tray onto the countertop, you’re so focused on the task at hand that you don’t notice your boyfriend’s presence. Taking off the oven mitts, you open a nearby drawer to grab a wooden stick to check if the bread is done. You’re so distracted that you’re finally brought out of your daze by the sudden weight on one of your shoulders. 

A small smile automatically appears on your face. Turning your head to the right, you see the familiar set of dark brown curls tucked underneath a baseball cap. The patches of stubble tickles your cheek. The smile on your face mirrors the same one grazing on Frankie’s.

“Hello, gourd-geous.”   
“Hi.” You reply with the smile on your face getting bigger and bigger. The presence of your boyfriend automatically lifting your spirits.

“I was talking to the bread.” 

Laughter consumes your entire body. Shaking your head slightly, the smile on your face only increases, “you dork.” Quickly giving him a peck on the cheek, you return your focus to the food in front of you. Satisfied with your creation, you turn around and lean up against the counter with your one of your boyfriend’s hands touching the purchase of your waist while the other is hiding something behind his back.

“Do you know what today is?”

Your face shifts into confusion. Your nose scrunching, 

eyebrows furrowing, “Saturday?”

“And?”

“And it’s almost Halloween?” You say as you shrug your shoulders at him, not sure where he’s getting at.

“I’ll give you a hint: ‘Let’s carve out some fun.’”

“What?”

“You really struck a gourd with me.”

You sputter a few incoherent words, confounded, “what are you talking about?”

“I’m the pun-king.” 

“Huh? Why are you making so many pumpkin related jokes?  _ Oh.”  _ It finally dawns on you what today is, “the pumpkin patch.” You breath out as your body leans forward, your head resting on Frankie’s shoulder. 

“Yes.” His hand leaves your waist and instead tilts your chin up, forcing you to make eye contact with him. Looking in his deep brown eyes, you hear a sudden rustling behind his back.

“What’s that?”

“Hmm?” He asks as he quirks an eyebrow at you, “oh, this?” Suddenly a beautiful bouquet of flowers are in the hand Frankie had hiding behind his back. A soft gasp leaves your lips and before you can get a word out, “you deserve a break. You’ve been so busy lately.” 

Taking the bouquet from his hand, you admire not only the beauty of the flowers, but the thoughtfulness of your boyfriend as well. Then you suddenly remember what else you have to do today. You begin to shake your head at him, “no, I can’t. I still have a lot to do. I need to make the icing for the bread, then I told Cynthia that I would-“

“And we can do all of that once we get back.” He insists, “you just need to relax, give yourself some ‘me time,’ and breathe in the fresh air.”

“When was the last time I ever said ‘me time?’”

“Time with me.” He says as he points to himself, “Frankie time.” You laugh at your idiotic boyfriend.

“Okay.” Lowering your head in defeat, you finally give in, “whatever you say. Lead to way.” You say as you offer your hand, in which he gladly accepts. 

  
  


“You’re the pick of the patch.”   
Paying half attention, you reply, “thank you.”

“Oh, I was talking to the pumpkin.” He replies as you turn around, seeing him holding a medium-sized pumpkin. Groaning particularly loud, you walk in the opposite direction of your idiot boyfriend. You don’t know what it is, but you’ve noticed that he’s been making more and more awful dad jokes recently. You’ve lost count of how many fall or pumpkin related jokes he’s made since the two of you stepped foot in the pumpkin patch.

You two decided to pick up a few pumpkins so you can decorate your home with some jack-o-lanterns. So far, you and Frankie have been searching for the past hour and you haven’t been able to find any that caught your eye. They’ve all either been too big or too small; it has to be  _ perfect.  _ Shoving your hands in the pockets of the jacket you’re wearing, you grunt in frustration, kicking at the dirt around you. 

“Do you know what happens when you drop a pumpkin?” You suddenly hear a voice behind you.

“What?” Turning around, you see Frankie holding a rather large pumpkin.

“You get squash.” He says with a smirk on his face as he shows off the gourd in his arms.

You let out another groan as you shut your eyes in mild frustration. As much as you love his sense of humor, his puns are really starting to get to you. You shake your head at him as you continue on your search.

You’re not sure how long you’ve been searching, but out of the corner of your eye, you  _ finally  _ have found the perfect pumpkin. It’s a rather large one, but it’s the  _ one _ . Bending down, you attempt to pick it up, but all you can do is grunt in effort. Trying once again, you try to lift up the pumpkin but to no avail. 

“Need some help?” Looking behind you, you see Frankie already holding a rather large pumpkin in one arm with his head tilted at you. 

Sighing, your head falls in defeat, “yes, please.” Frankie lifts the gourd with ease, along with a slight smirk on his face, “ _ don’t _ start _.”  _ You hiss at him. 

Frankie doesn’t say anything, just raising his eyebrows in response. The look on his face brings a slight smile to your face, “are you ready to go?” 

Nodding your head in response, you and Frankie are about to begin to head back in the direction where you first came in when you suddenly stop dead in your tracks, “give me one sec.” You say as you quickly give your boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. Running back towards the area you were just at, you pick up a medium sized pumpkin. Admiring it quickly, you rush back to your boyfriend’s side with the biggest smile plastered on your face, “okay, I’m ready now.” You say as you both begin heading back towards the entrance of the pumpkin patch, excited to begin your night of pumpkin carving with Frankie. 


End file.
